Lab Rats 4S: The Aftermath
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: This follows the events of 'Rise of the Secret Soldiers'. The team is trying to cope with what could happen to Davenport, while there are hundreds of bionics on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the Rise of the Secret Soldiers story! There will be a bunch of flashbacks and stuff going on. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

We were waiting in the lab while Tasha was at the hospital. I was vigorously shaking my leg, looking at the floor. My adrenaline was still pumping and everything. It's like I could hear my own heart beat right now, and I actually feel it. I couldn't get what I saw out of my head.

* * *

_Krane was destroyed and we were all pretty happy when..._

_"GUYS GET OVER HERE QUICK!" We heard Leo say. We all ran over to him and found Dad on the floor. His eyes were closed and.._

_"I don't think he's breathing.." Every part of my body went numb. My legs were wobbling and my palms were getting really sticky and clammy. I couldn't hardly stand. Chase kneeled down to check something. "We need to get him a hospital.."_

* * *

Leo's phone rang as he moved away to talk.

"It's my fault. He's my brother. I should've protected him" Douglas said. Adam looked at him. "Douglas, don't blame yourself" He says then looks at Chase. "Blame Chase" He said. I rolled my eyes. At this point, everything is ticking me off. Krane, Adam, the endless beeping and flashing lights in the lab, oh and...KRANE! I'm so glad he's dead. I don't care if that sounds horrible. He practicaly took my Dad away from me! Leo came back.

"Well how is he?" Chase asked. "Not good. He's out of surgery, but they said it's still touch and go" Leo said. Those are never good words. "I guess we'll just have to wait" Chase said. No! I don't want to wait! I want to know what's going on! I left the lab then and went up to my room.

I slammed the door and plopped on my bed. This can't be it! I hugged my pillow and noticed it becoming red. Someone opened the door and I could feel the bed shift. Then, a bigger hand on my back.

Douglas's P.O.V

Davis just left the room. "I'll go after him" Chase said. "It's fine. I'll handle it" I said while walking past them. I followed him into his room where he just cried into his pillow. I noticed blood was spreading on his pillow. I took a seat on the bed and placed me hand on his back.

"Davis. Come on you gotta talk to me about this" I said softly. I've never been good with gaining Davis's trust ever since, 'The Showdown' as Leo and Adam have decided to call it. He looked up at with big glassy eyes. I noticed his arm had a large cut going down it. I know this isn't the best time to say this, but Donnie seriously couldn't have made a mission suit that WASN'T short sleeve for Davis. As for Davis, I just can't make the fatherly connection any more. I know he see's Donnie as his Dad, and always will, then I'll just be the crazy uncle who tried to kill them.

"I don't want him to go.." He said while blinking back even more tears. "I know things look bad for him, but he'll pull through" I said. He grunted as he turned back to his pillow. I just don't know how to completely help him. I'm lost on all words. I have an idea.

"Look, for now, can we fix that cut on your arm? It's bugging me how it's just bleeding all over your pillow" I said. He sighed and got up. I walked out of the room to go get some bandages in the medical section of the lab.

"How is he?" Bree asked. "Bad. He's also got a huge bloody cut on his arm, so that needs to be fixed" I said while pulling out a roll of gauze and some medecine. Leo's phone went off again.

"It's my Mom. Douglas, they need you up there" He said. I sighed and handed the stuff to Chase. "Fix your brother. Hopefully you guys have better luck than I did" I grumbled a little. Bree walked up.

"You know he does love you. It's just he's scared to say so" She said. Wow, I didn't think about that. I left the lab while they ran upstairs.

Chase's P.O.V

Poor Douglas. He's blaming himself for what happened to Davenport, and he's having trouble communicating with Davis. I walked into his room first. He had a towel wrapped around his arm, but that wasn't really helping. "Hey" I said quietly. He looked up and saw the bandages. After everyone thought it was safe, they walked in.

"Are you scared?" Adam asked while taking a seat next to him. Davis just looked at him. "No. I'm perfectly fine. I mean, my Dad's gonna die thanks to some freak-ish loonatic and I won't have any parents left! But other than that I'm fine!" He said sarcastically. Adam smiled. "See guys. He's fine" I removed the towel from his arm and held it while I put the medecine on.

"So how did you get this anyway?" I asked. "I was fighting this weird tornado kid and some other kid who could hover. Stupid bionic soldiers!" He said. He abducted kids too?! Wow, glad we killed him. I wrapped the bandages around his arm and made sure they would stick.

"Ok, just take it easy for now" I said. He nodded with little to no emotion. "Now about Davenport..." I said. He tensed up. "He'll be fine" Leo said. Davis didn't look to convinced. I'm sure he's just nervous because of the whole bionic army thing and his adrenaline is starting to slow down. His hand kept twitching along with his leg.

"Look at it this way. Davenport will be fine. The world is safe. We don't have to worry about the bionic army anymore, and...I think Mom's ordering Pizza" Leo said. Davis didn't look too happy about that. Eddy popped on the screen. Greeeaaat!

"The president's on the phone for you!" He said. We all stood up and walked out of Davis's room. I turned back to him. "You wanna come or stay up here. Maybe hearing the most powerful man in the country brag about you will make you feel better. That's one thing you and Davenport have in common" I said. He laughed a little and stood up. He followed me down to the lab as we approached the monitor. The president appeared on the screen.

"Well, congratulations on defeating the army" He said. We all smiled. He looked at Davis then.

"I didn't know there was a kid on the team?" He said. That's right, we forgot to tell him about Davis's bionics...Well more like he never asked, so we never answered.

"Yeah, this is our brother. Davis. He can create sound waves, use them to communicate with my bionic hearing, his newest ability is that he can create a fire ball and a hand flame thrower" I said. The president looked at him. "Seriously? I bet no kid takes your lunch money at school huh?" He asked while laughing. Davis fake laughed and looked at the floor. "You'd be surprised" He mumbled. "Is everything alright?" The president asked.

"Yeah it's just our Dad's in the hospital thanks to Krane and it's not looking too good" Bree said. He nodded as if he understood. Davis just got even more nervous.

"Well I hope he recovers, and I want to thank you all. You really are the heroes we expected" He said. We all smiled, even Davis. He left the screen and Davis resumed his place in his room. Leo's phone went off again.

"hey guys, Douglas is coming back, and I'm gonna go stay up there with my Mom. We'll be back tomorrow" He said. "Alright, see ya" Bree said. "Hey while your out can you get me a hotdog?" Adam asked. We just looked at him.

"Let us know how it wokrs out with Davenport" I said. He nodded. "Let me know how it works out with Davis" He said back. I nodded as he ran out of the room.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone" Adam said. "Davis? Adam are you-" I cut myself off, as the answer was obvious. "Nevermind" Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well sometimes kids need time to work out their problems on their own, and if we keep doing what we do, he won't learn how to cope with things by himself" He said. Bree and I looked at him.

"What? i read it on some website" He said. I guess that made sense...What's wrong with the world?!

I sigh and sit down as does Bree. "You ever think about how we can never relax after any big even in our lives?" Bree asked. Adam and I nodded. I guess the universe just doesn't like giving us breaks.

* * *

**Ok there's the first chapter! I'm aware it might've been shorter than expected but there's more! Anyways, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the new chapter! This is where some things seem different. Anyways enjoy!**

**Rodrigo: I thought it would be. Just see what would happen. And yes I will, as for right now, I'm not all crazy about the design for the regular mission suits, so I figured I'd make my own. Description will come in a flashback! enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

Davis's P.O.V

I faced the ceiling in an attempt to think things over. I look down at my arm. You know Dad would've flipped if I came home with this huge cut. I know he may not seem like, but after the conversation/argument we had before the fight, I kind of realized how protective he really is.

* * *

_We just learned that Krane has a huge army of bionics. Well..more than 100!_

_"Alright, Adam Bree and Chase, you will go for the main section of the army. Leo Douglas and I will hold everyone back" Dad said. I looked at him._

_"As for me?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid. "What do you mean?" He asked as if the answer was plain as day. "Well...I'm bionic and I can fight...so..." I said while trying to make the answer obvious. _

_"So...You're not going. It's no place for a 10 year old" He said. I looked at him weird. "Seriosuly?! You're going to hold me back again!?" I asked a little mad. He started to look really confused._

_"Again? Davis I'm only doing this because you're not ready" He said. Is he serious!?_

_"Are you serious!? I've my bionic smy whole life and Leo's had his for like..months! You're letting him go but not me?!" I asked furiously. _

_"Yes, because Leo's done more training" Dad fired back. I wonder why? Oh yeah!_

_"Because you care enough to train him! And I'm just the accident bionic. Aren't I?" I asked while crossing my arms._

_"Davis you're not the accident bionic" He said. I narrowed my eyes. "Then why do you always train them and not me?!" I asked. The room fell silent for a second. _

_"Because, Adam Bree Chase and Leo, aren't my youngest kid" He said. I looked at him weird and..a little shocked I guess you could say._

_"What?" I asked softly. _

_"It started back when I was trying to get you to call me Mr Davenport, but you refused to. No matter what. In your eyes, I was Dad, Daddy, Dadda, or in weird cases, Father. I wanted you to call me Mr Davenport so we wouldn't get attached incase Douglas ever took you guys back. But that never worked, so I couldn't help but get attached" Wow. Just..Wow._

_"That's why I never trained you. Of course I want to train you and make your bionics stronger, but if I do. It means one day, you'll leave this house and there'll be a chance you won't come back. I couldn't lose my little guy" He said while almost tearing up. _

_"So you never trained me, because you wanted to protect me?" I asked. He nodded. "I thought that if I pretended your bionics were nothing, that you would stay and just be a normal kid. My normal son. The one that I've given baths to, fed, held when you were scared, made sure the monsters weren't under your bed. That's why I kept you upstairs. That's why you went to school. That's why I don't want you to go on this mission" He said._

_"Dad" I said, He looked at me. "I promise I'll come back. You wanna know why?" He looked at me as if he was waiting for an asnwer. _

_"Cause. You're my Dad. You raised me, you fed me, in a way, you trained me. I promise I'll come back. And think of this like father/son bonding" I said which made him laugh a little. "Fine, just..be careful" He said while hugging me a little tighter than normal. I hugged back._

_"Now, if you're going on a mission,you need a mission suit" He said while pressing a few buttons. _

_"Go into Chase's capsule and well...close your eyes and count to five" I nodded and went in Chase's capsule. I closed my eyes as a bright light appeared. I felt my clothes change as the light got brighter. I stepped out of the capsule and looked myself over. Mine looked completely different from my siblings. It was a dr-fit armored short sleeve shirt with Dad's red three ring symbol on the chest, attached black and gray pants that had pockets fit to hold weapons. And there really cool tennis shoes that were fitted and just went with the whole thing. I had an armband on my upper arm for some reason. _

_"Whoah...Not bad" I said. Dad smiled. "Yep, I thought it'd be a while before you had to wear it but here were are" He said. Douglas approached me with a look a disapprovement. "Are you sure the short sleeves are a good idea Donnie?" He asked. _

_"For Davis? Yes. You know he can't stand long sleeves and the way Adam Bree and Chase's mission suits look. And how bad can he actually get hurt?" Dad said. My siblings just looked at me weirdly. Am I not allowed to have an opinion? _

_"We'll meet you guys at the sight" Dad said. Adam Bree Chase Leo, and Douglas left Dad and I sitting in the lab._

_"Well...here we go" I said. He turned and looked at me. "Yep. You know your mother would be so proud of you..." He says while side hugging me._

_"And me too, but I'll give you the spotlight for now" I just laughed. "Thanks. I love you" I said while hugging him. I'll admit it. I was a little scared, and apparently it was noticeable._

_"I love you too. Don't be scared. We're Davenports, we've got this" He said while loading his ray gun. I smiled as we ran out of the lab._

* * *

Looking back, short sleeve was a bad idea, but live and learn. Ha, it's kind of funny...kind of. I smiled a little. We won...Yeah! We won! Maybe I need to face that he will be ok! Like he said. We're Davenports. We can do anything!

I got up and walked downstairs, to find Adam sitting on the couch playing with the remote, Chase was reading and Bree was texting just about everyone she could on her phone.

"Hey guys" I said quietly. They all turned to see me.

"Hey, do you feel a little better?" Bree asked while looking up from her phone. "Yeah a little. I guess I just needed to be alone for a minute" I said while sitting on the couch.

"Told you..." Adam said while staring at his remote. Chase's phone beeped as I sat inbetween him and Bree.

"Hey, do you want to go up and see him?" Chase asked. Do I? Yes, I need to face this and prove to myself that he'll be ok.

"Sure" I said. Adam stood up and grabbed his keys. "Alright then, I'll take you" He said. I nodded and followed him out the door. "Good luck" I heard Bree say.

Adam's P.O.V

I can't believe Davis actually wanted to go. He still hadn't changed out of his mission suit, so we might get some attention at the hospital, but that's probaby the least of his worries. It was so weird seeing him in a mission suit. His hair was all muddy and he had a few scrapes on his face. I kind of wish he didn't split off from the rest of us.

"So..just wondering. Who were you fighting during the battle?" I asked. He looked like he was going into story mode.

"Ok so as you know, I got lost. I started to search for you guys when these two kids about my age, maybe older walked up and started to attack me. One could hover and the other was like a tiny tornado!" He said. Wow...

"And how'd you beat them?" I asked. He smiled.

"I used tornado boy's tornado ability against him by setting it on fire, and the hover kid, well...I trapped him in a sound barrier" He said proudly. "Wow...wait to go baby bro!" I said as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out and walked to the door of his room. Davis remained silent and a little scared the whole time. We saw Tasha standing near the door.

"Hey boys" She said. We approached her. Davis looked into the room.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, I'll go" He said while entering the room. I sighed and took a seat on the chairs outside.

"One tile...two tile...three tile...five tile.." Wait? What comes after 5? I heard the door open as Davis walked out of the room pretty quickly with what looked like tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'll go get him" I told Tasha.

I quickly stood and ran over to him.

"Whoah slow down. What's wrong?" I asked while grabbing his shoulders. He turned to me and it looked like he was sobbing.

Davis's P.O.V

I slowly walked into Dad's room. At first it was scary, but I managed through the first few steps. I walked closer to the bed, but I saw all these tubes attached to his nose a lot more. I can't do this! I just can't! I ran out of the room crying. I tried to make it back to the car but Adam caught up with me.

"Whoah, slow down. What's wrong?" He asked. I sniffled as I looked at him.

"I can't do it Adam" I said as I burried my face into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked the bakc of my head.

"It's ok. Noone here blames you. I'll take you home" He said. I nodded. He looked back to Tasha. I could hear him say 'I'm taking him home', and that's when we left. He kept his arm around me the whole time. Once we got home, I walked upstairs and shut my door.

This is going to take a lot longer than I thought to get over. I can't get that out of my head. My Dad. My hero. The one who raised me was sitting in the hospital probably dead! I burried my face in my pillow and shifted back and forth in my bed. My door opened and someone pulled me so I could sit up.

Bree's P.O.V

Ok, I've had it with this whole 'Davis needs to do this himself' thing! I walked up to his room and found him sobbing in his pillow. I pulled him to where he was sitting up.

"Davis, what happened?" I asked sweetly. He sniffled. "I-I-I don't know. I saw him on the bed almost dead, and I just...froze" He said. I rubbed his back. "Maybe you should wait until he wakes up before you go and see him" I said. He looked at his blanket and sniffled. I handed him a tissue as he blew his nose.

"Douglas just brought Leo and a pizza back. You wanna come eat?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "Yeah" We both got up and walked downstairs and found 2 pizza boxes.

"Hey guys, what pizza do you want? We've got cheese, pepporoni... and anchovies?" Leo said while giving a disgust looked at the anchovi pizza. Adam happily stood up and took the box.

"Thank you..." He said while walking back to the couch and eating it. Davis grabbed a cheesy one and sat on the couch. Chase walked up to me.

"How is he?" He asked. "I think he'll need to wait until Davenport gets home to see him. Or atleast until he gets up" I said. Leo quickly walked up to us.

"Yea..about that..." He said. Chase and I looked at him.

"The doctors said it'd be best to assume that ummmm..." He said while trailing off. Probably to avoid telling us what the doctors said.

"What?" Chase whisper asked. Leo took a big gulp and looked at the floor. Wait, please don't tell me what I think he's gonna say!

"They said it'd be best to assume that he won't make it..."

* * *

**There's a nice little cliffhanger! I've been inspired to make this a full blown story! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and don't worry i'll update some time this week or even tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for leaving yall on a cliffhanger, but hey! It worked! Now we're gonna see how this will play out!**

**Rodgrigo: Yep, i got inspired for a new story! And I know Davis is 10 and should be 11 according to normal ratings and such, but I'm not normal, so why not make him 10 FOREVER! Just kidding, but he'll 10 for as long as I make him. And don't be afraid to ask all the questions you have. I know I probably confused people by doing this, but oh well!**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

No. No. No! We can't assume he's gonna die!

"What?" I asked a little brokenly. "He can't just go like that" Bree said. I walked over to comfort her. "The doctor said there's a slight chance he'll make it. But it's SUPER slight" Leo said. Bree began to cry, while I shot a glare at him.

"Not helping" I whispered. I looked over at Davis who's just eating his pizza. He's gonna be devastated. "I'm going to go see him tomorrow with my Mom. Douglas said something about a healing ability or something that I have. So I'm gonna try to use it on him" Leo said. Healing? Seriously!? Him!?

"Ok, should I tell Davis?" I asked. Bree shook her head. "No don't get his hopes up if it doesn't work" She said. That made sense. I hear someone stand up and walk upstairs. That wasn't who I think it was? Right? I saw that Davis was gone.

"Crap, I forgot about his bionic hearing" I said. I know I'M the one who has bionic hearing, but he found a way to manipulate soundwaves to increase his hearing. Sure I was proud, but bionic hearing is MY thing. I walk upstairs and follow him to his room. Ready to explain the story.

"Ok Davis. I know you heard what Leo said but-" I was cut off by his look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked while his tone matched his look.

"Uhhh. Nothing? What are you doing up here?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I left my phone up here and Lilly and Josh want to hear all about the Bionic Battle, as they call it" He said while walking past me. I guess that helps out. I followed behind him and met him in the living room.

"Hey it's almost 10:00. Davis you might wanna go to bed" Leo said. Davis looked at him weird. "What are you talking about..I'm..just...*yawn*...fine" He said. He sat on the couch. I saw his eyes hardly close and open over and over again.

"Dude you're exhausted. You've had a long day, you need to rest" I said while sitting next to him. He groaned as his head fell back. "Adam.." I said plainly. He stood up and slung Davis over his shoulder.

"Goodnight..." We all said. Davis just murmured something uninteglligable considering he was half asleep.

Davis's P.O.V

Adam dragged me into my room and sat me down on my bed. So I might be a little tired. Is it really that bad? He went through my closet until he found some pajamas for me to wear.

"Ok...here you go. You might want to shower too" He said. I sighed and walked into my connected bathroom to take a shower. I took off my bandage wrap as I removed my clothes. All it was now, was just a large red line running down my arm. It didn't hurt as the water fell upon it, but it definitely felt weird. I tried to wash all the mud out of my hair. Stupid tornado kid.

After my shower, I put the bandages back on my arm and crawled into bed. I kept stirring over and over again in my bed. Dad's gonna be fine...Right? I heard muffled voices from downstairs. I knew it was Leo, Bree, Adam, and Chase. Maybe if I activate my hearing, I can understand what they're saying.

_"How are we gonna explain to Davis that Davenport could die?"_

_"I don't know, but wait until tomorrow to see if my plan works"_

I just sat there. He's NOT going to be fine!? I felt myself get a little sick as my throat twitched a little. I quickly stood up, but nearly fell the second my feet hit the floor. I began to slowly linger to the bathroom toilet. I could feel everything come back up. Once I felt it up to my throat, I quickly turned and made my way to the trashcan neaxt to my bed. I shoved my head in and began to throw up.

The next thing I heard, was my door opening and I felt a hand on my back. Then a high pitched voice yelling something. I'm guessing it was either Leo or Bree. After about a minute, my whole body went numb. I could hardly stay on my knees. Everything around me began to almost liquify. I turned around slowly and saw four blurred figures. I could hear faraway voices but I just couldn't place them. Soon my body gave out and I let myself fall into a blissful darkness.

Bree's P.O.V

"How are we gonna explain to Davis that Davenport could die?" I asked. I know Davis is probably asleep so I can talk a little louder.

"I don't know, but wait until tomorrow to see if my plan works" Leo said while calming me down. We all exchanged looks of concern, but Leo quickly broke them.

"Relax I've go-" He stopped talking and looked upstairs.

"Do you guys hear that?" He asked. I listened closely and it sounded like...Someone...Throwing up!?

"Davis!" I super sped to his room and found him bent over his trashcan, throwing up. I quickly ran to his side and rubbed circles on his back.

"Guys we're in here!" I shouted over Davis's vomiting. My brother's entered the room as Davis stopped puking. I looked at Chase waiting for an explanation. "What's wrong with him?" I asked with worry. Chase sighed and scanned Davis's body.

"His bionics glitched and it pushed all his food back up" He said. So he's glitch-puking? Ew. As soon as Davis finished, I supported his head and cradled him a little so I could se ehis face.

"Davis? Davis can you hear me?" I asked. He groaned and closed his eyes. Oh man, please tell me he didn't...you know.

"Come on Davis stay with us!" I said. Chase walked up. "He'll be fine. He's just exhausted. Glitching like that is like using 4 abilities at once. And we all saw what happened with 2 ablities" Chase said. Good. I grabbed a rag and cleaned up his face.

"He's staying in the lab with us" I said. Adam and Chase looked at me weird. "What? Why?" Adam asked. "Because. this whole thing with Davenport is really scaring him. He needs us to be there" I said. They both understood as I handed Davis to Adam.

"Leo. Do you wanna stay in the lab too?" I asked. He nodded and walked to his room. "Is he staying in a capsule?" Adam asked. Chase turned around and stopped.

"Yeah. It has regenerative abilties so it should fix whatever glitched in his system" Chase said. That made sense. We moved to the lab as Leo set up his stuff in the sitting area. Adam entered his capsule with Davis.

"Adam are you sure you want to have Davis in your capsule tonight?" I asked. He turned and looked at me with a pretty serious look. We all knew that look meant he would and that he didn't care what we thought. Which of course his over-protective side is probably showing, then again. So is all of ours right now. I walked over to Leo who was getting his stuff set. Douglas gave him a little arm band thing that would quickly re-charge his bionics.

"Hey, I guess you're leaving early tomorrow?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "Yeah, as soon as I get there Douglas said I should try it" He said. I smiled then hugged him.

"Good. Please be careful. Using major abilities like this can get dangerous. Promise me you won't 'Leo' this up" I said. Judging by his look, I probably shouldn't have said that joke.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous. Just be careful" I said. He hugged me again. "Hey, if you three can pull a fusion ability. the I've SOO got this" He said a little cockily. I smiled at that.

* * *

_Adam Chase and I were prepared to battle. Krane readied a bunch of fireballs and the satelite was secured. _

_"Positions guys" Chase said. We moved into our positions and got ready. He linked our bionics together as we powered up. Within seconds he activated his satelite, but we beat him to it by activating our fusion ability. We all screamed as we mustered all our strength._

_Finally, we were able to blast Krane out of existence._

_"AHHHH!" He shouted as his now-dead body flew through the sky. We all collapsed on the floor as did the soldiers. I remember the feeling I had. We did it! We really did it! We beat a bionic ARMY!_

* * *

I was brought out of my thoughts as Chase came to guide me to my capsule. "Come on we've got what i'm feeling a loooong day tomorrow" He said. I laughed a little. I saw Davis sitting, crossed legged on the floor of Adam's capsule with his head leaning on Adam's leg. Sleeping peacefully.

"Adam are you going to be able to sleep like that all night?" Chase asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, as long as he's comfortable and sleeping. i don't care" He said while closing his eyes to go to sleep. Chase and I laughed as we entered our capsules and began to fall asleep. Let's hope Leo's plan works.

* * *

**Alright! So what did you all think? Sorry the flashback was short, but I wanted to put in the major parts of that scene in the flashback. Tell me what you think! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok everyone here's a new chapter! This marks the beginning of Bionic House Party! Sorry it's been a while. In fact I'm sorry it takes forever to update ANYTHING! Just tell me what 3 stories you guys want me to keep on this website and I'll save the others to my laptop and repost them later on...Enjoy!**

**Rodrigo: I plan on the reencounter of Davis, Bob, and Spin will be funny and something. And I did start watching the show again. I was mowing my backyard and when I finished, Bionic Rebellion was on my youtube so I thought 'Why not?'. I watched, I liked, I watched all of season 3 and hey! I'm watching the show again...sort of. Still can't watch it while I'm writing stories.**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

Davis's P.O.V

I gently opened my eyes for some reason there was this black structure next to me. This is weird. I could've sworn I fell asleep in my ro-OW! My head just started pounding. I tried to stand up but my attempt fails as I fall into the side of the capsule. The structure next to me moved and I looked up to see Adam's face.

"Hey, you're up" He said while opening his capsule. I slowly walk out. Why can't I keep my balance? "How do you feel?" He asked. "Fine...How do you feel?" I asked while repeating his question. This was starting to get weird. Even if it's Adam. Weird.

"Great but I'm not the one who glitched-puked and passed out" He said while going over to the cyber desk. Glitch-puke? Me? Suddenly my headache came back. What's going on? I looked to the sitting area and see a bunch of blankets and pillows and stuff.

"What's with all the stuff?" I asked while pointing to the selection of random sheets and such. Adam turned around and began to pick some stuff up. "Leo stayed in here with us. He just left to go see Davenport" Dad? Why would he go see Dad? Where would he go see Dad? My head pounded even more when I tried to remember. Adam noticed and came to my side.

"Chase get up!" He yelled which hurt my head even more. I heard Chase's capsule open and footsteps behind me. "Relax Adam. His glitch is still in affect. This headache is just temporary" He said. Adam guided me to the elevator, which took us up to the living room. Adam began to pat his legs as if he was missing something.

"What's wrong?" I asked while seeming a little weirded out. "I left my phone at the sight!" Adam yelled while running out of the door. I winced at the audacity of Adam's tone. There was a 'ding'. Which meant the elevator. I turned to see Bree and Chase walking in the living room.

"So what happened last night? Why was I in Adam's capsule?" I asked while sitting on the couch. Bree and Chase looked at eachother then back at me. "Well...Davenport's in the hospital. You were getting so scared and nervous that your bionics glitched and made you throw up" Bree said while taking a seat next to me. Everything began to come back to me.

"Ew" I said to myself. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. You passed out afterwards" Chase said. Great all this stuff happened last night and I couldn't hardly remember it. I took a seat on the couch, when pain erupted through my butt. So everything started to come back to me. That stupid tornado kid threw me into the air and I landed on my butt. "Where'd Adam go" Bree asked while openening the fridge.

"The site?" I said in a total question of it. Then it all came back. The site of the bionic army, where we killed Krane. I suddenly felt a lot better by thinking that. I probably sounded pretty bad but who cares? Bree went upstiars to go use something and Chase went down to the lab. Honestly I'm fine staying here. I curled up in a blanket and began to fall asleep on the couch. Why do I feel like I'm in for a rude awakening?

**Bree's P.O.V**

It's so nice not having to share a hair dryer! I mean it's sad that Davenport nearly had to die for me to have that, but I guess if it had to happen. Speaking of which, I wonder how things are going with Leo. I mean I know he was wanting to heal Davenport or something, but I don't know if it worked or not. I guess I could either check in, or just go on. What if he's doing it now? I'll wait to text him. I continued to blow dry my hair after a greatly needed shower. I still had some of Davis's dried up puke on my shirt and it's starting ripen. I heard knocking on the door and opened it. I look down and see Davis. Well, his hair's all mesed up, he's got a blanket wrapped around him, and he looks like he's totally done with everything.

"Bree, Adam threw a party and I need to sleep. Can you tell them to get lost?" He asked in a totally adorable, tired, about to gently rub his eyes, kind of way.

"Ok, go lay down in your room, I'll handle it" I said. He nodded and scampered off to his room. I can't believe Adam threw a huge party while Davis is still sick! Oh well, Leo did always say I have a way of ending a party.

I made it down stairs only to find...dear god. The very people who tried to kill us!

"ADAM!" I yelled out of complete anger.

He was dancing on top of a table with some other bionic soldier. "Oh hey Bree! Look who followed me home!" He said as if this was actually a good thing! Which it's not! Two kids ran passed me upstairs. They looked around Davis's age, maybe older. I don't know I'm too mad to think about other stuff!

**Davis's P.O.V**

I knew I would have a bad nap. It's almost impossible to nap in this house. Not to mention the loud people downstairs. They all looked familiar, wait a minute...oh no. I quickly made my way up to my room and tried to distance myself from all the chaos.

I heard knocks on my door, meaning...

"UGH GO AWAY!" I yelled. They knocked even more.

"But we're lost!" An all too familiar voice said. Oh no there's now way that's...

I opened the door and found two kids. I knew them both, and they knew me. Here comes a flashback...

* * *

_I was lost in the woods roaming around, searching for a soldier that seemed fairly easy. Where are all the soldiers? You'd think they'd be hunting down the easiest target...Maybe they're after Leo? _

_I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and jumped a little. Ok,little freaked out right now. Suddenly two boys emerged from the bushes. _

_"Wait, you two are working for Krane too?" I asked the kids. They only glared at me with piercing green lit up stares._

_"I'll take that as a yes" I said while the larger kid came at me. I quickly dodged and fell to the ground due to my awesome dodging and fighting skills (Note the sarcasm)._

_"Ok, probably not the best idea to come along" I said while standing back up. I form a few fire balls and began to launch them at the kids._

_"Oh come on! Just get hit and burn already!" I yelled. The smaller kid began to spin like a tornado and charged in my direction. _

_I moved out of the way again but this time, a rock slammed into my back and I fell foward in agony. _

_I turned to see the larger one hovering on a rock and other rocks surrounding him. Great, another molecular kinesis pain in the butt kid! _

_The hovering soldier launched multiple rocks at me and frankly, I had had enough. I threw my hands in front of me and caught every single one of the rocks. I then focused all I could and shot the rocks in every direction, knocking both of the kids backs._

_"HA! EAT IT YOU GLORIFIED DRONES!" I said with pride and excitment dripping throughout my sentence! Man that felt good! _

_Through the corner of my eye, I saw the larger kid get up, but I quickly formed a sound barrier around him. Maybe if I set the frequency right, I can break the Triton App! I mentally adjusted the sound waves until the soldier passed out with no longer green eyes. One down, one to go._

_I turned around and saw the other kid spinning up a hurricane. What am I gonna do? Wait! In this movie Leo and I saw, this dude kills his enemies by setting a tornado on fire and it looked pretty effective! Then again, that was a Tv show, this is real life. Oh who am I kidding! I'm doing it anyways!_

_I began to fuel up and shoot out clouds of fire into the oversized twister. The tornado began to disipate as the kid fell back onto the ground. I did the same sound barrier thing and drowned out the Triton App. _

_Wow, I just took out two bionic soldiers. I wonder if they're mad? Nah! It's not like we're ever going to meet again!_

* * *

"Hello...Dude we're lost" The tornado kid said while pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh right...ummm neither of you know what you're doing here?" I asked while ignoring the kid's question. They both nodded.

"This guy told us to follow him here and we did" The hover kid said.

"Yeah that was my brother Adam. I'm Davis" I said. They both smiled and walked into my room.

"Davis? What kind of name is that?" The tornado kid asked.

"A name. Like what's your name?" I asked. They both looked at me blankly.

"S-16 and S-17" Didn't Krane have a hot minion named S-1? OHHHHH! I get it now! S is for soldier and he labled them by numbers! Because he has no human descensy what so ever!

"Ok then, ummm...how about we go downstairs" I said while hoping Adam Bree or Chase can explain what the heck is going on!

"So are you bionic like the rest of us?" Tornado kid asked. I nodded.

"Yup" I said while continuing down the hallway.

Suddenly, a crashing noise was heard and the hover kid was standing over a shattered pile of lightbulds.

"What happened?" I asked. The kid shrugged his shoulders.

"I was wanting to see what that hanging thing was" He said. I rolled my eyes and continued on downstairs.

You know, these guys would make great friends. I mean I could show them the outside world! Ok I really need some sleep, 'cuz that was just weird.

* * *

**Ok there's that chapter! I have more planned for this believe me I do...So see you all whenever I update. And be sure to tell me which three stories I should keep on this site! Bye!**


End file.
